A Christmas Date
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A time for kisses under the mistletoe... Between a certain Scarlet and Blue macaw.
1. Alone on Christmas?

**Hey guys!**

 **Christmas story is here! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **And this story will also provide a huge hint to another brand new story I will start very soon!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone on Christmas?

* * *

It was that time of year again, a time of happiness and joy, a time of coming together in harmony, a time for kisses under the mistletoe…

Christmas has once again come around and in the Amazon, where the Blue, Scarlet, and other macaw tribes were, there was an atmosphere of excitement as a very new event would get under way on that certain day. It was Blu's first Christmas as the new leader of the blue macaw tribe and he proposed a very special event to bring everyone together. He proposed for there to be a huge Christmas party that would be supervised by his samba party friends, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, which they were more than happy to put together.

While this was happening and birds who were single were asking for dates, a single Scarlet macaw was at his family's hollow staring out into the Amazon. His name was Alex and he sighed as he saw every boy taking the girls for dates for the upcoming event.

Alex had come to the Amazon with his adoptive brother Blu and since than has lived in the Amazon, where he found his mother and sister, and also gained a new, little sister, Lisa. Like his adoptive brother, Alex was a very nervous, shy, and awkward type of guy, he got a little better since coming to live in the new environment, but still his personality stayed with him.

As Alex was standing on the edge of the hollow, a little female Scarlet macaw chick came to him.

"Hey big brother, you alright?" Lisa asked as she came besides her big brother.

Alex was a little surprised as he looked next to him to see his little sister, with concern written on her face. Alex smiled and pulled her in with his wing.

"I'm okay little sis, I'm just a little nervous about the Christmas party coming up. I just feel sad I might have to go alone." Alex sighed.

"Hey, it's okay Alex, please don't be sad." And Lisa gave a warm hug to Alex.

"Okay, I'll try little sis." And Alex put on a smile for her and hugged his little sis back.

As the day passed and night started to fall on the rainforest, Alex decided to go see his brother Blu and his family, its been awhile since he has. Alex needed to tell Blu something in private.

"Hey mom, I'm going to see Blu, I will be back." Alex said to his mother, who was also the current Scarlet macaw tribe leader.

"Okay son, but be back before it gets too dark."

"Yes mom." Alex called back and flew off in the direction of the blue macaw tribe.

Since the two tribes fought together against the loggers, they were much more friendly to each other and could go visit each other in their tribes peacefully under an agreement by Blu and Alex's mother.

As Alex neared the borderline, he saw Roberto and some of his friends patrolling the border, Roberto saw Alex and greeted him.

"Hey Alex!" Roberto smiled.

"Hey Roberto, do you mind if I see my brother?"

"Not at all, go right ahead!"

"Thanks!" Alex replied and flew on to his younger brother and his family.

Alex got there and walked up to the hollow entrance.

"Knock, knock." Alex said as he tapped his talons on the hollow entrance.

"Uncle Alex!" Bia, Carla, and Tiago shouted as they ran to him and knocked him over, laughing and happy to see him.

"Goodness, you guys are getting stronger." Alex laughed with them.

"Alright kids, get off your uncle Alex." An older female voice said to the kids.

The three chicks got off in response to the female's voice and Alex got up and saw his favorite lovebirds, Blu and Jewel.

"Hey Alex, nice seeing you again." Jewel smiled as she came up and gave him a tight hug.

"Nice seeing you too, Jewel." Alex replied, struggling to breathe.

Jewel let go and Blu came up. The two brothers did their famous Gunderson family handshake and then hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again, big bro."

"You too, little bro." Alex replied. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private."

"Sure, anything for you."

Ever since Alex and Blu ended up on the same plane, having been captured by smugglers and were in the same crate when they came to Minnesota, they became best friends. As the two lived their lives with Linda in Minnesota, they became like brothers, caring for each other and sticking with each other. They could tell each other their feelings and they comforted each other when they needed it.

Alex and Blu flew to a hollowless tree and settled on a branch that was nearby the Gunderson hollow.

"So what's on your mind big bro?" Blu asked Alex.

"Blu…" Alex started. "I am not so sure I can go to that christmas party, I just don't feel comfortable around couples." Alex stated sadly.

Blu understood. Ever since he and Jewel became mates, Alex has been acting weird, he used to be happy, the same old brother Blu knew growing up, but overtime he showed his distaste over couples, even to Blu and Jewel sometimes. Blu eventually found out it was because Alex was single. He felt no one besides his family would love him and that he would be alone forever. Alex even admitted to Blu how much he wanted to be a father to his own chicks. He was happy he was an uncle to Bia, Carla, and Tiago, but it was just not the same.

Blu came froward and put a wing on his older brother.

"Hey, you have to go, your family will be disappointed if you don't, your real one and us." Blu comforted Alex. "Just go please, who knows, maybe you will find someone special there."

Alex smiled as best he could through his tears and gave Blu a hug.

"Thanks little bro, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for." Blu returned the hug.

The two hugged it out a little more before it started to get really dark in the Amazon.

"Well, I should really go home, my mom by now is starting to worry about me and I don't want that." Alex said to Blu. "Tell the family I said bye to them, brother."

"I will big bro, goodnight."

"Goodnight little bro."

And Alex then flew off back to his home, where his family awaited him for the night. However, little did Alex know, but tomorrow would be a very eventful day for him as he would find someone perfect to go with to the Christmas party. That someone would be a female blue macaw named Lily.

* * *

 **Alright…**

 **Maybe I gave away too much… Oh well!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and will continue to read!**

 **Lily is owned by Skyler the Elf Owl, by the way.**


	2. Meeting Lily

**Wow guys! A lot more favs and follows than I expected!**

 **And before we start with the next chapter, also make sure to check out Tomadahawk's ASDF Christmas skits, Michelle Cyanus Grande's Rio A Christmas Adventure, and Florafionpetals's The Winter Stars: Snowdrop Parody, if you have not already, because they are pretty awesome as well!**

 **And also, only a few more days until the deadline to cast your votes on Alex The Owl's Rio Awards, can't wait to see who wins this year!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Lily

* * *

As next day started in the Amazon, Alex woke up early, so early, that the sun was just starting to make its way over the rainforest. He yawned and went to the edge of the hollow, staring out again over the vast green foliage. He was thinking about what Blu told him yesterday, that he might find someone special pretty soon.

As Alex was at peace, Lisa woke up and came besides her big brother and leaned her head into him.

"You feel better big bro?" Lisa asked in her cute, little voice.

Alex looked down in mild surprise and wrapped his wing around Lisa, feeling more comfort from his little sis. When Alex was forced to separate from Blu, Jewel and the kids when he came with them to the Amazon, he had to go to his own species' tribe and the only one who really made him feel welcome was Lisa, even thought their first meeting was awkward. The two quickly became close and Alex's stay in the Scarlet tribe was only bearable because of her.

Alex once again smiled at his sister.

"I do now, because of you." Alex softly replied and gave a quick kiss on Lisa's head. "So, have you asked Eric yet to the party?"

Lisa blushed at the mention of her crush. She had yet to ask him nor has he asked her yet.

"Not yet, I am not so sure." Lisa replied, sounding nervous.

"Well better ask fast before someone else does." Alex chuckled a little before staying quiet to enjoy the sunrise with his little sis.

After breakfast with his sisters and mom, Alex decided to go over to the blue macaw tribe, to go see his other family and spend some time with them. As Alex was thinking some things in his head, like if he should go to the party or not, he was really not focusing on flying straight and was not paying attention to what was in front of him.

"Should I go?" Alex was wondering in his head as he was flying through the air.

Little did Alex know, but he was about to crash into a…

"Ouch!" Alex yelled as he hit his head against a tree and fell down on a branch.

Alex was disoriented and felt his head go dizzy as he laid down. He put his wing on his head and felt a bump form. He was so disoriented that he did not at first hear a female's voice talking to him.

"Are you alright?" The female's voice asked him.

Alex heard the girl and looked to see a female blue macaw standing in front of him. Alex knew better than to shout at a girl and tried hiding his anger from her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Alex replied, clearly annoyed at himself for being so clumsy.

"Hey." The female blue macaw wondered. "Aren't you that Scarlet macaw that is brothers with Blu?"

"Yes, I am." Alex replied and as he got less dizzy, he realized who the girl in front of him was. "Aren't you Lily? That girl I met earlier at the victory party?"

Lily took a closer look and really noticed Alex now.

"Yeah, I remember you, your name is Alex right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well I guess it's nice to see you again." Lily smiled. "You need to go to a healer about your head?"

"No, it's fine I guess I will fly it off." Alex joked, but realized it was probably a bad joke and mentally punished himself for saying it.

Lily giggled and smiled.

"Well okay, "Mr. tough guy." See you around."

However before Lily could fly off, Alex suddenly found a little courage to ask Lily something, something that would either spell happiness or doom for Alex.

"Wait, Lily." Alex hasty said.

"Yes?" Lily put her wings back besides her body.

Alex started rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

"If you don't have someone to go with to the Christmas party, I was thinking…" Alex nervously started.

"That if I want to go with you?" Lily finished Alex's statement.

"Well, if someone asked you already or you don't plan on going, than never mind." Alex replied as his cheeks started to go red, as nervousness started taking over him.

Lily was very flattered as no one yet asked her to go to the party. And she had to admit, Alex was pretty funny and cute, he seemed like a nice guy. She thought about it and decided to say yes.

"Sure Alex I would love that." Lily replied, her cheeks going red as well.

"Really?" Alex felt his heart burst, but kept his excitement to himself. "Well than, I guess I will see you soon than, if you will excuse me, I got somewhere to be."

"Sure, I'll see you soon." Lily smiled and watched as Alex flew off towards his brother's home.

Alex was really excited now and really got to tell Blu about it. As Alex settled down outside his brother's home, he knocked on the side of the hollow and was greeted instead by Jewel.

"Hey Alex!" Jewel greeted her brother in law happily. "What can I help you with?"

"Is Blu home, I got to tell him something."

"No, he is busy with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, getting ready for the party and the kids are out as well, I'm alone today. I am actually glad you came, I could sure use the company."

"Well alright, I guess I can tell you." Alex replied as he came in and the two settled down, Alex ready to tell his turn of events.

"So what is it Alex?" Jewel asked, curious.

"Well, I got someone to go with to the party." Alex answered with a smile.

"Really?" Jewel replied, surprised at this. "Who is it?"

"It's Lily." And Alex went on to explain how it happened. "I crashed into a tree and she found me and we talked a bit before I asked her if she would like to go with me."

"Wow." Jewel was impressed by Alex. "I think it's wonderful, I know Lily a little bit and she is quite sweet and nice, but she is also like you, shy and nervous. Dare I say it, but you two might be more in the future."

Alex blushed at Jewel's comment, and tried hiding it as he was picturing things in his mind about the future, but put those aside for now.

The two family members talked some more and Jewel even gave some advice to Alex about how to treat girls and what they want to see from a boy. As the day wore on, Alex decided he stayed enough and bid farewell to Jewel before flying off back home.

As he was flying back home, Alex was thinking about the time he would spend with Lily at the party. He had some good things pictured, but he also thought what if he would be bad at it, that Lily would not like him in the end. However Alex thought about Jewel's advice again and that helped him think straight and stay confident about the upcoming day as it approached.

* * *

 **Well guys, there we go!**

 **Will Alex be good at his date or will he mess it up? You have to wait to find out!**


	3. The Date

**Well guys nothing to really say…**

 **But to check out the stories I listed the previous chapter if you have not already!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Date

* * *

As Christmas morning finally showed itself to the Amazon, hundreds of macaws of many different species, flocked to the party site to spend the whole day partying, dancing, singing, chatting, and eating. One Scarlet macaw in particular, was rushing to get ready in his family's hollow, super nervous about the whole thing.

Alex wanted to look as best he could and kept looking at himself in the reflection of a puddle of water used as a bird bath.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Alex kept on saying out loud while going back and forth, changing his appearance. "No, what if Lily does not like this or this!"

Alex felt his anxiety rise and that his heart would burst out of his chest. His mother and older sister, Liz, have already gone to the party, so that meant only one other family member was at home…

"Hey big bro." Lisa called out as she came down, her feathers all neatly preened by herself. "Calm down, you look fine."

Alex looked down as he felt his little sis grab hold of his shaking wing. She was smiling up at him, with the silent telling of "Please calm down".

"You're right little sis, I shouldn't care that much on how I look." Alex took a deep breath and returned to focus. "So you ready to go?"

"Sure am, big bro." Lisa replied.

"Well you look like a precious gem, just like your older sister Jewel, I'm sure Eric will be speechless." Alex teased Lisa, as they walked out of the hollow.

Lisa could only blush at her older brother's comment. The two then flapped their wings and made their way first to Lily's hollow where she waited for Alex.

As the two siblings flew on, Alex was deep in thought again, he was thinking of things to say, things to do at the party, stuff like that. And while he and his sister were flying towards Lily, Lily was putting the final touches to herself. She was currently putting in the last piece, a small flower in her head feathers, when Alex and Lisa arrived.

"Knock, knock." Alex called out. "Are you ready Lily?"

"Yes, give me a minute please." Lily called back.

Lily took a deep breath and let it out and walked to the hollow entrance, where Alex and Lisa were waiting.

"Okay Alex, let's go." Lily smiled.

However Alex was speechless at how Lily looked and just stood there with his beak hung open. Both Lisa and Lily looked at Alex with weird looks as he was totally out.

"Alex?" Lily said to him.

Lisa nudged her older brother with her wing to wake him up to reality.

"What?" Alex snapped out of it and turned his head from side to side. "Oh, yeah, let's get going."

And Alex thought of something to say before they left.

"You look really lovely, Lily." Alex slowly stated.

"Oh, thanks." Lily replied, her cheeks going red, as she turned her head away so Alex did not see her blush. "Shall we go?"

"That would be a good idea."

And the three flew off to go to Eric's home to pick him up for Lisa before they flew to the party, which was already underway and thriving with activity.

As the four flew in, they were greeted by Blu.

"Hey Alex!" Blu greeted his brother excitedly. "I see you have a date for today."

"Very funny bro." Alex replied, while blushing, Lily also.

"Well you two lovebirds enjoy your day." Blu winked at his brother before checking on other parts of the party.

"Your brother is such a teaser." Lily chuckled.

"He can be like that sometimes, but he is a great brother." And Alex turned to his little sis. "You two little ones can go enjoy your day, have fun."

"We will, big bro." Lisa cheerfully said to Alex before taking Eric's wing with hers and the two young chicks went to enjoy their day together.

"So what should we do?" Alex asked.

"How about we go dance?" Lily asked.

"Dance?" Alex gulped and swallowed.

Alex was not such a good dancer. At the celebration from defeating the loggers, he nearly embarrassed himself as the music took over his body and he just went out in the middle, dancing like a complete fool. Ever since than, Alex told himself to never dance in public again. However, Alex also had a weakness, he couldn't say no to a girl, even if he had to, it was difficult for him. As Alex looked at Lily's lovely face, he decided to bear the shame for Lily to be happy.

As Nico and Pedro were singing on a stage built from the raw materials of the Amazon, they saw Alex and Lily together and smiled at their Scarlet macaw friend and decided to play some romantic music for everyone, but secretly for those two.

As Alex and Lily went on the dance floor, Alex started to sweat and tried his best to focus on dancing. What helped him a bit more was Lily smiling at him, encouraging him to continue. As the two danced more, Alex started to get clumsy and lose focus.

"Sorry!" Alex apologized hastily, as he stepped on Lily's talons with his's for like the tenth time.

Lily always giggled at this. She thought Alex was quite funny and charming to be honest, even thought her talons really started to hurt from Alex stepping on them. She had a lot of fun with him and she enjoyed her time a lot.

However as the dancing continued, Lily felt her talons really start to ache and also thought Alex had enough embarrassment for now.

"Okay Alex, I think we can rest for a bit, want to grab a drink?"

"I never thought you would ask."

And the two macaws went to a bar set up for everyone and sat down on bar stools, which were really just shaped rocks. As the two sat down, they decided to share a drink of some mango juice.

"Hey, can we get a drink please?" Alex said to a bartender, who was a Lear's macaw.

"Sure, my name is Joe by the way, what can I get for the lovely pair?" Joe teased.

Alex mentally wingpalmed himself. "Just a cup of mango juice."

"Coming right up." And Joe went and came back in a couple of minutes with a cup with two straws. "Enjoy."

Alex and Lily then started slipping in the juice, enjoying the tasteful favor.

"So are you enjoying your time so far?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, although my talons ache a lot, I wonder why." Lily smirked at Alex.

"Yeah…" Alex smiled nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I still enjoyed it." Lily replied, smiling.

And the two continued to make some small talk about their lives, family, stuff like that. They shared some laughs, whenever one of them made a cute comment or said something funny. When they finished their drink, Alex gave the empty cup back to Joe.

"Thanks for the drink." Alex said to Joe.

"You're welcome, you two lovebirds enjoy your day." Joe replied as he cleaned out the cup Alex handed him.

"So what do you want to do now?" Alex asked Lily.

Before Lily could answer, the two heard Nico announce something to everyone.

"Well, I guess we can go see what Nico is talking about." Lily decided.

"Alright."

And the two flew off to where everyone was gathering around the stage Nico was standing on. Little did the two know that Nico was calling for anyone who would sing a Christmas song for everyone. And Lily would be the one who would end up singing.

* * *

 **Wondering what song Lily will sing? You have to wait next chapter to find out!**

 **Joe, the Lear's macaw, by the way, is not mine, it is BlueTheron's OC, because he helped me out in my time of need. I wish I could have thought of a much more major role for him.**


	4. All I want for Christmas is you

**Wow guys…**

 **I am completely surprised at the number of favs and follows now…**

 **Sadly there are only two more chapters left for this short story and it's done.**

 **Also tomorrow is the last day to submit your votes on Alex The Owl's Rio Awards!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 4: All I want for Christmas is you

* * *

As Alex and Lily made their way to the crowd gathering in front of Nico, Nico started his announcement to the huge crowd in front of him.

"Okay everyone, me and Pedro have decided to do something special for you all. We decided to let one of you come up on stage and sing us all a Christmas song."

Nico paused before continuing.

"So who wants the honor to come up?"

A split second later, many wings raised up, all except for Alex and Lily. Both of them were quite nervous to come up and sing for everyone. They tried to not pay attention and not look at Nico who was scanning the crowd. However Nico saw the two and decided to pick Lily to come up.

"Okay, I pick her." Nico shouted and everyone turned to look at where Nico was pointing.

Alex and Lily felt all the pairs of eyes stare at them, more towards Lily, who was starting to sweat from the pressure of being look at. She was afraid to sing, she felt her voice was not that good and she would completely choke it up. Alex looked at Lily's face to see her like having a panic attack.

"You okay Lily?" Alex said softly.

Lily heard Alex and looked at him to see a comforting smile on his face. That alone made her calm down a little and she motioned for him to come closer, which he did. Lily whispered into Alex's ear.

"I can't sing Alex, I really can't."

Alex thought about it.

"Hey it's okay, I'm sure you have a great singing voice, you can do it."

Hearing Alex's confidence in his voice, Lily decided to go and took a deep breath before coming up to Nico, who passed her a bird sized microphone. As the music started, Lily looked down at her talons, starting out slowly and quietly as the song started.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

As Lily sung the last lines, she looked up to see Alex smiling at her, giving her some silent encouragement. Lily could not shake this feeling, but she felt as if she was only singing to Alex.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_

As Lily got louder and more confident, Alex noticed a change from Lily, that she was focusing much more on him than before. Alex felt something tingle from the bottom of his heart, he wondered what it could be.

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_

By now, even thought everyone was cheering Lily on, she could only picture in her head, Alex blushing while smiling at her, which he really was, as he knew from his heart, that he had this feeling of something.

 _Oh, all the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

As Lily sung the next lines, Alex felt Lily literally calling to him and slowly made his way through the crowd, wanting to get to Lily before she finished singing.

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Lily finished the song with a soft note and looked down to see a red wing stretched out for her to grab, it was Alex. She grabbed hold of it with her wing and Alex pulled her in for a hug.

"That was great, hot wing!" Nico shouted as Lily handed him back the microphone.

"Thanks very much, I don't think it was that good." Lily replied, happiness completely taking over.

"You were wonderful, I enjoyed it." Alex smiled. "See, I told you, you can do it."

As the crowd gave Lily a round of applause for her incredible singing, the mismatched pair of macaws went to relax and have another drink as the final hours of the party came to an end.

As the party was over and everyone started to go back home, Alex needed to find Lisa and Eric first to take Eric home. As Alex and Lily walked to find Lisa, the pair was stopped by Blu.

"Hey big bro, don't worry about Lisa and Eric, Jewel already took them home with Bia, Carla, and Tiago, you two can go." Blu urged them on.

"You sure, little bro." Alex questioned, seeing that Blu was acting a little strange.

"Yeah, go on, you two can have some alone time." Blu chuckled.

"Same old little bro." Alex said under his breath. "Alright, we will go."

As Alex and Lily flew off together for Alex to drop off Lily at her hollow and say goodbye to her, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Lisa, and Eric stepped out from some nearby bushes.

"Did Alex take the bait?" Jewel asked.

"Yes, he did, those two are going to get a surprise." Blu replied. "Come on, we need to hurry and catch up if we are to witness this."

And the group flew off towards to get a good view of Lily's hollow without being seen, as Alex and Lily flew on themselves. Little did the mismatched pair know, but they would get a surprise, not a nasty or terrible one, but one that would spell an atmosphere of romance and would result in many kisses, beak to beak, to follow.

* * *

 **So what is this surprise that Blu planned for his brother, Alex? You guys probably already know, but you still have to wait for the final chapter!**

 **The song used, by the way, is "All I want for Christmas is you" by Mariah Carey.**


	5. The Mistletoe

**Hey guys!**

 **Last chapter!**

 **I promise it will be a shocker, but a happy shocker!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mistletoe

* * *

Alex and Lily pretty soon got to Lily's hollow where they would part ways for the night. Secretly, they were both sad that the night ended so soon, for they had these "feelings" towards each other. However they both decided to store these feelings away as they flew on, taking quick looks at each other when the other was not looking.

The sun was just starting to set when the two finally got back to Lily's hollow.

"Well Lily, I had a great time with you today." Alex started nervously.

"I did too, you sure do know how to make a girl happy." Lily replied, to which Alex's cheeks went red.

"Thanks." Alex said while looking down at his talons, tapping his talons as well. "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lily smiled and went to the entrance of her hollow while Alex prepared for flight, however…

"Hey, what's this?" Lily wondered, looking up at the entrance of the hollow.

"Huh?" Alex raised an eye as he turned to look in Lily's direction, she had her head pointed upward and Alex followed her stare, to see a mistletoe hanging over the entrance. "Blu." Alex said under his breath.

Little did Alex know, but Blu, his family and friends set the whole thing up for the two to share a magical moment on Christmas. They were all on board with it, as Blu wanted his brother to be happy on Christmas.

When Blu went to Rio to ask Linda for some stuff they really needed for the party, (like the microphone Lily used to sing to everyone) he also asked for one small thing too, a mistletoe to use for Jewel and him. However, when Alex came and talked to Blu in private, Blu felt his brother needed it more than him and told his family and friends his idea. The plan was all carefully laid out and everyone made sure Alex and Lily did not get suspicious of them.

As Lily kept staring at the mistletoe, Alex came froward besides Lily.

"Should I really do this?" Alex wondered in his head. "I mean, I like her, but do I like her that much?"

"So what is it Alex?" Lily asked him directly since he was standing besides her.

"Oh well, it's called a mistletoe." Alex started out slowly and got even more slower as he explained it. "When a boy and a girl are under it, they have to…"

Alex gulped and swallowed before finishing. "Kiss."

"Oh…" Lily replied, awkwardness settling over. "And we are under it."

"Yeah." Alex replied, on the verge of having a panic attack. "Lily, I have to admit something."

"Yes?"

"Well, the thing is, I really enjoyed my time with you and when you were singing, it was like you were singing directly at me and I had this funny feeling in my heart, like, well, I sorta of…"

Alex decided to let it out. "Like you."

"You do?" Lily questioned.

"I should really go home, it's getting dark." And Alex turned away from Lily and prepared to take flight again, only for a wing to grab him and turn him around.

Alex was totally not prepared for this and he was by far totally not prepared for Lily to come froward and kiss him on the beak with her's. Alex had his eyes wide open as he looked down to see Lily's beak on his. He was so utterly confused, but the feeling of love completely took over his head and he slowly melted into it and kissed back, enjoying the good feeling Lily was giving him. He slowly wrapped his wings around her, bringing her closer. The two's lungs soon demanded for fresh oxygen and they separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"I like you too." Lily simply said before putting her head into Alex' chest.

Alex hugged her close and they stayed quiet for a few minutes.

Meanwhile…

"Way to go big bro." Blu said quietly and smiled.

"Those two deserve to be together." Jewel added as she came up besides Blu and leaned into Blu.

"Can we go and congratulate them?" Lisa asked, eager to hug her older brother to show her approval.

"No, those two lovebirds need to be alone." Rafael replied.

"Let's go guys, this was a success." Blu finally stated and they all went back home, while Alex and Lily stayed in their position.

"You know, it's getting dark Alex, why don't you stay with me?" Lily asked him.

"I would love that." Alex nuzzled her beak with his's before following Lily inside and laying down besides her.

The two cuddled up with their wings on top of each other, beaks touching, before saying their goodnights and closing their eyes, firmly a pair of lovebirds now.

"And that's how your mother and I spent our first Christmas together." Alex finished the story to his two hybrid Scarlet and Blue macaw chicks, Cadence and Eddie.

"Wow, that's a great story dad." Cadence said happily as she enjoyed every minute.

"Oh, it is sweetheart." Alex replied smiling.

"I certainly enjoy hearing it every time." Lily added and gave a quick kiss on Alex's cheeks.

"Ew, not in front of us mom." Eddie gave a disgusted look.

Alex and Lily giggled at their son's reaction before Lily became serious.

"Alright kids, it's bedtime."

"Can't we stay up a little more mom." Cadence begged while yawning.

"Your mother is right kids, come on, you need your sleep." Alex agreed with Lily.

And Alex picked up Cadence while Lily picked up Eddie and put them into their beds, saying goodnight and kissing them on their foreheads.

Alex then went to the hollow entrance to look out into the calm, quiet night sky, the moon full and bright, lighting up the whole Amazon. He was happy and then even more so when he felt two wings wrap around his body and Lily came besides him.

"I love you so much." Lily smiled as she leaned into Alex's shoulder.

"Love you too." Alex replied and put a wing around Lily, providing some warmth and comfort.

"So Christmas is coming up again pretty soon, do you need the mistletoe thing again?" Lily asked.

"I don't think I need it, why do I, when I already love you so much." Alex replied.

The two then touched beaks and enjoyed the beautiful night before going to bed themselves in a cuddling position, smiling in their sleep.

And so, two birds that once did not know each other, soon became lovebirds and on to mates, all because of that time of jolliness and happiness and also because of a little mistletoe that brought them together.

The End.

* * *

 **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Just for the record, me and Skyler the Elf Owl are just friends, nothing more. I don't mind if you tease us a little because of this, just don't be so pressuring about it.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and happy New Year!**


End file.
